Succube
by setsuna05
Summary: Shaolan est un véritable ange, il n'a jamais rien fait de mal de toute sa vie. Lors de sa dernière année de lycée, Sakura entre dans sa vie et va le tenter, le séduire... Shaolan changera considérablement et selon sa mère sa "vie" sera détruite. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Succube

Il faisait nuit au Japon désormais. Dans un manoir en dehors de la petite ville de Tomoéda était endormit un jeune homme de dix-huit ans. Si quelqu'un sur Terre pouvait s'approcher de la Perfection c'était sans aucun doute lui. Une rumeur disait que lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune nourrisson une plume d'ange était tombé sur lui… C'était un autre moyen pour dire qu'il n'avait fait aucun faux pas dans sa vie. D'un calme olympiens, il ne se mettait jamais en colère, il ne pensait qu'aux autres et non à lui-même, il travail dur, il ne se gavait pas de nourriture comme certains adolescent en manque d'amour et il n'avait jamais toucher à une fille avec une seule arrière pensées. D'ailleurs ses amies se moquaient de lui sur se sujet…

"Shaolan Li est trop pur pour coucher à une fille" Le pire c'était qu'il n'avait aucun défaut! Les filles le vénéraient puisqu'il était l'homme idéal et les garçons n'arrivaient pas à le détesté: trop gentil… Se jeune endormit était également d'une beauté tout à fait enviable, ses cheveux chocolats descendaient légèrement sur ses yeux ambrés… à cause de son physique il subissait pas mal d'assaut de la part des filles…et de certains garçons. Le Li se réveilla deux heures plus tard pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper: les cours. Il mettait un point d'honneur à être premier dans toutes les matières. Il mit une chemise blanche avec un jean et des converses blanches avant de prendre son sac de cours et de sortir de chez lui. Il arriva devant le lycée avec un peu d'avance comme d'habitude. Il regarda sa montre et sourit.Dans exactement deux minutes et trente-six secondes Eriol allait arrivé derrière lui et ils allaient attendre trois minutes de plus pour Hatsu. Le professeur arriverait dans six minutes et quarante secondes, ce qui leur laissait largement le temps de monter. Parfait, comme d'habitude.

- Tiens Shaolan! Ça va? Demanda Eriol.

- Oui, et toi? répondit-il.

- Bien… Je n'ai pas trop envie de voir le professeur de science mais bon on ne choisit pas ses cours! Sourit Eriol.

Eriol et le professeur de science ne pouvaient pas se voir, l'un parce qu'il était injustement puni et l'autre parce que ses cours étaient toujours corrigés par un élève

plus intelligent que lui.

- Hatsu t'a prévenu dans combien de temps il arrive? Interrogea soudainement Eriol.

- Il va arrivé dans quarante secondes maintenant… Pas besoin de lui demandé, il arrive toujours à la même heure.

- Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça…Soupira Eriol. Il faut de l'imprévu dans la vie sinon on ne peut pas l'apprécier.

- C'est clair! Tu as encore prédis quand j'arriverais… Ajouta Hatsu avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr et nous avons encore une minute et quatre secondes pour monter en cours. Sauf si vous voulez être en retard.

- Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un Shao, ça devient grave là! S'inquiéta Hatsu.

- J'en ai pas envie… Une femme… Non merci. Répondit Shaolan.

- Tu préfères les hommes? Demanda Eriol.

- Non, pas du tout… Mais je ne veux pas de relation. C'est inutile.

- Tu attend le grand amour de ta vie?! Tu sais pour la combler faut de l'entraînement! J'espère qu'au moins tu te tires sur le haricot pour savoir ce que tu rates! Déclara Hatsu avec ironie.

- "Me tirer sur le haricot"? Répétais-je. C'est quoi ça?

Hatsu se frappa le front puis il soupira.

- Eriol explique lui parce que je sens que je vais péter un câble! dit Hatsu.

- Dans le dictionnaire on appel ça se masturber. Expliqua Eriol.

- Ha oui je connais se mot! Masturber: provoquer la jouissance sexuelle en excitant les parties génitales à l'aides de la main, récitais-je. C'est la définition dans le dictionnaire. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je ne le fais pas.

- On a un futur prêtre avec nous! Shaolan, c'est ta mère qui t'est encore monté à la tête? Ne l'écoute plus!! Dit Hatsu en secouant Shaolan.

- Je me posais une question… Tu n'as pas eu de traumatisme dû au sexe quand tu étais enfant? Demanda Eriol.

- Bien sûr que non… répondit Shaolan avec évidence.

Le professeur entra et commença son cours.

- Bonjour à tous! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. Entre…

La porte s'ouvrit et une magnifique jeune fille entra. Ses cheveux dégringolaient le long de son dos tels une cascade mielleuse, ses yeux perçants émeraudes étaient

envoûtants… et ce qui plaisait à tout les hommes présent dans la salle: une poitrine conséquente, des formes généreuse… Même Shaolan qui n'avait jamais été attirer par qui que se soit, devais avouer que cette fille avait des formes superbes et envieuses.

- Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto, j'espère me faire des amis assez rapidement! dit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Bien, tu vas allé à côté de Shaolan Li. Shaolan, tu sauras responsable de cette jeune fille durant la journée.

- Monsieur pourquoi lui?! Demanda un élève jaloux.

- Parce que je suis sûr qu'il ne sautera pas dessus à la première occasion.

Sakura Kinomoto s'approcha de Shaolan, elle s'assit et lui sourit. Il se dégageait d'elle un charme étonnant… Le jeune chinois n'y fis pas trop attention et observa le tableau pour suivre le cours. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur la nouvelle, il vit qu'elle ne s'intéressait absolument pas au cours, elle faisait il ne savais trop quoi. Il se pencha doucement vers elle.

- Tu ne comprends pas? interrogea-t-il doucement.

- Bien sûr que si… mais j'ai la flemme de noter le cours… C'est d'un ennuie mortel! Répondit Sakura avec une légère grimace.

Elle sourit à Shaolan… qui la trouvais étonnante. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa façon de sourire… On dirait qu'elle essayait de charmer. Beaucoup de

personne le font mais ça se remarquait tandis qu'elle non… C'est comme si de l'érotisme se dégageait d'elle naturellement… pour certaine personne c'est de la gaieté

ou de la gentillesse donc pour le sexe ça devait être pareil. Shaolan regarda autours de lui, tout les garçons de la salle avaient les yeux fixés sur elle… Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si tentant chez un autre être humain…

**Sakura POV:**

La pause était arrivé avec difficulté… Au moins j'étais à côté de ma proie c'est déjà ça. Il ne m'a pas vraiment regarder… Mais je réussirais à l'avoir, c'est mon boulot. Ce petit ange ne restera pas intacte très longtemps, je vais le dévorer… Un sourire étira mes lèvres en pensant au sort que je lui réservais. Je pourrais bien m'amuser avec lui, prendre les coincés était tellement intéressant! C'était un vrai défi que je me fais un devoir de gagner. Shaolan Li, je jure qu'avant la fin de l'année tu seras tombé. Je me tournais vers lui.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire visiter le lycée?

- Bien sûr mais nous avons dix minutes trente sept pour le faire durant la pause donc je ne pourrais pas tout te montrer. Répondit-il doucement.

Je me retins de ne pas faire une grimace, quelle sale habitude il avait de tout calculer comme ça! Le temps? Comme si c'était important! Il file plus vite que nous sans

que nous nous en rendions compte et se n'est pas en comptant qu'on le retiendra. Je me levais et le suivais en dehors de la classe. Tout les hommes se tournèrent

vers moi… Enfin, si l'on peut appeler ça des hommes, on dirait des gamins, la plus part ne sont même pas encore bien former. Mais si je me suis à mon instinct Li est

près mais il n'a jamais rien fait… Je vais commencer le travail assez rapidement, la patience n'est pas mon point fort. Lorsque nous passions dans un couloir vide je

"m'emmêlais les pieds d'une façon tout à fait innocente" et je tombais sur Li. Il m'attrapa dans ses bras mais il ne rougit même pas à se contact alors que tous les

hommes normalement constitués auraient rougis ou bégayer!

- Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui… T'es gay?

- Hein? Non, pas du tout… Pourquoi? S'étonna-t-il.

- Tu es le seul qui ne me regarde pas avec du désir… Et je dois dire que je n'y suis pas habitué.

- C'est parce que je trouve stupide les personnes qui recherchent uniquement des relations sexuelles ou qui recherche désespérément de l'affection de la part

de l'autre sexe. On peut très bien vivre heureux sans tout ça… Déclara Shaolan calmement.

- Hum…

Je confirme, la cible sera très dure à atteindre mais ce n'est pas plus mal, si c'était trop facile se ne serait pas marrant.

- Je peux manger avec toi ce midi? Demandais-je avec un sourire innocent.

- Bien sûr, mais je mange avec deux amis… ça ira?

- Oui, bon on ferait mieux de retourner en cours. Dis-je en repartant vers la classe.

- Tu aimes bien les cours toi aussi? Sourit Shaolan.

- ça va pas?! Je suis pas maso! J'en ai marre d'être debout et en classe on est assis.

**Normal POV:**

Shaolan regarda partir Sakura avec étonnement, aucune fille ne parlait de cette façon habituellement, c'était surtout les garçons qui le faisaient! Le cours se révéla d'être un ennuie peu commun, la majorité des élèves étaient avachit sur leur table et Shaolan vit même Sakura dormir. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne ronflait pas. Elle était mignonne en dormant… à la fin du cours Shaolan la secoua légèrement pour qu'elle se réveille mais il avait un peu de mal, finalement elle ouvrit les yeux après cinq minutes de secouage intensif.

- Tu sais si tu me gifles je me réveillerais plus vite. Fit-elle remarquer.

- Je ne peux pas gifler une femme! Répliqua Shaolan outré.

- Se sont des théories machiste pour éviter que les faibles se fassent martyriser par les plus forts. Hésite pas à me frapper la prochaine fois.

- Même si je dois faire partit des macho je refuse de frapper une femme, je ne peux pas… Se serait profiter de sa force.

- Les femmes aussi profitent des armes que leur a donner la nature. Rétorqua Sakura.

- C'est à dire? Interrogea Hatsu en arrivant.

Sakura regarda un instant les nouveaux arrivants, Eriol venait vers eux également.

- Sakura, je te présente Hatsu et Eriol mes meilleurs amis. Présenta Shaolan.

- Alors? C'est quoi la réponse? Insista Hatsu.

- Au lit… Si une femme sait bien s'y prendre elle peut faire faire n'importe quoi à un homme après.

- Ce ne serait pas du féminisme? Demanda Eriol avec un sourire.

- Pas vraiment, c'est la vérité c'est tout. Les hommes sont tout simplement incapable de raisonner correctement en plein acte de reproduction. Dit Sakura.

- C'est qu'ils sont stupides… Je suis sûr que des hommes peuvent très bien faire les deux. Déclara Shaolan.

- Si tu veux on a qu'à essayer…

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec sensualité, ce qui déstabilisa Shaolan qui pour la première fois de sa vie rougit. Hatsu et Eriol le remarquèrent avec étonnement tandis

qu'un sourire apparu sur le visage de Sakura. Eriol décida de venir en aide à son ami et brisa le silence.

- On va manger? J'ai faim.

- Moi aussi… Je suis très gourmande, avec le sexe, la bouffe c'est la chose la plus importante dans une vie! S'exclama Sakura.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Shaolan puis elle sortit de la salle.

**Sakura POV:**

C'était enfin la nuit… Je sortis de mon manoir et me dirigeais vers un autre… J'y entrais sans problème et pris les escaliers. La seule pièce qui m'intéressait était celle qui se trouvait au dernier étage, à droite. Le manoir était obscure, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes… J'ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre et entrais dedans sans aucun bruit. J'enlevais lentement mon manteau pour révéler une mini-jupe noir et un haut très décolleté noir également. Je grimpais sur le lit du jeune endormit… Il ne s'était même pas réveillé, il était mignon quand il dormait… Je me penchais doucement vers son cou et le parsemait de baiser sulfureux, je le sentis bouger sous moi, mais il n'ouvrit pas le yeux pour autant. Il était retenu par les griffes du sommeil, je souris en pensant qu'il allait bientôt en connaître d'autre. Je retirais la couverture, il portait une chemise et un caleçon… Je déboutonnais chaque bouton tout en embrassant son torse, je le sentis frissonner, ses légers cils se mirent à papillonner puis il me regarda. Je lui souris et me collais à lui en l'embrassant. Il ne répondit pas à mon baiser, il était encore trop fatiguer. Mon sourire s'élargit et je caressais son torse avec sensualité.

- Sakura?…Murmura Shaolan abasourdi.

Je ne lui répondis pas et continuais mon œuvre, je lui pris une de ses mains et la conduisit jusqu'à ma poitrine mais avant que nos corps se touchent il retira sa main

rapidement. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il n'irait pas plus loin… Je souris et l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de me relever et de sortir rapidement… Trop

rapidement pour qu'un humain ne me voit. Je ne pouvais pas regagner mon domicile sans m'être amusé un peu… J'allais en ville, je vis rapidement la personne que je recherchais. Il embrassait une fille qui était pas mal…

- Salut Kazuma! M'exclamais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Il s'approcha de moi délaissant totalement son ancienne proie. Celle-ci semblait pas très heureuse de me voir, d'un simple regard je la forçais à partir.

- Ma petite Sakura! Que me vaut le bonheur de te revoir?

- Je ne peux pas avoir le petit ange cette nuit… Mais j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu… Dis-je en me mordant doucement la lèvre.

Kazuma me sourit puis il m'agrippa le bras avant de me coller à lui.

- Il y a un hôtel pas très loin. Déclara Kazuma.

- C'est toi qui paye.

Kazuma sourit puis il m'entraîna avec lui dans un petit hôtel, il y avait mieux mais se dont nous avions besoin c'était d'un lit et guère plus! Lorsqu'il referma la porte

derrière lui, je le plaquais contre et lui embrassait le cou. Il me porta et m'installa sur le lit, il se mit sur moi, je l'embrassais violemment et essayais de me mettre sur

lui.

**Normal POV:**

Kazuma attrapa les poignets de Sakura et les plaqua avec violence sur le lit de chaque côtés de son visage. Il se baissa ensuite pour déposer des baisers dans cou, il mit les deux mains de Sakura dans une des siennes, de l'autre il arracha le haut de Sakura dévoilant son opulente poitrine, il attrapa un de ses seins et le mit dans sa bouche avant de le sucer avidement. Sakura commença à se débattre légèrement, elle ne supportait pas d'être maîtriser. Il rit de son comportement, il remonta sa jupe. Il lui libéra ses mains, elle voulu immédiatement se remettre sur lui mais il l'en empêcha. Elle s'accrocha au deux pants de sa chemise et tira d'un coup sec, faisant sauter tout les petits boutons. La chemise arrachée, elle taquina son torse de ses lèvres. Elle ne sentit pas que les mains de son compagnon avaient déserté ses hanches pour retiré son pantalon et son sous-vêtement dévoilant ainsi sa virilité éveillé. Il attrapa ses seins et téta goulûment jusqu'à arracher à Sakura un gémissement mêlé de douleur et de désir. Il profita de se moment pour la pénétré avec violence, Sakura était habitué à ses méthodes qui étaient loin d'être douce, mais dans ce métier on était rarement doux! Ses va-et-vient délicieux provoquaient des tremblements dans le corps de la jeune fille, elle ferma les yeux en se cambrant. Puis elle réussit à retourner Kazuma, elle continua le même mouvement mais en l'approfondissant subtilement. Il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine qu'il caressait sans aucune douceur. Il se mit en position assise, son visage arrivait aux mamelles de la jeune fille, il mordit les mamelons, elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et de désirs, il approfondit la cadence, mais Sakura en restait la maîtresse comme d'habitude, il n'avait jamais réussit à la clouer sur le dos plus de vingt minutes. Elle ne supportait pas d'être maîtrisé et aimait la violence. Kazuma se répandit en elle. Il se rallongea sur le lit.

- Tu en veux encore ou ça ira pour cette nuit? Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

- ça ira… Je pense qu'il va falloir que je réduise mes nuits avec toi pour que je n'ai plus le choix: ma proie ou rien. Sa passera plus vite comme ça.

Elle se leva et mit son manteau sur sa poitrine dénudé avant de sortir de la pièce.

**Shaolan POV:**

Eriol et Hatsu venaient juste d'arrivé… et Sakura n'était pas loin. Elle était venue dans ma chambre cette nuit… J'en étais sûr.

- Bonjour Li! Salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour… Dis, Sakura, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu dans ma chambre cette nuit? Demandais-je doucement.

Elle eu l'air aussi étonnée qu'Eriol et Hatsu, j'avais décidé de parler devant eux parce que je savais très bien que je leur aurais dis peu de temps après…

- Je ne sais même pas ou tu habites… Répondit-elle avec évidence.

- Pourtant je suis sûr que c'était toi au dessus de moi, dans mon lit.

Un sourire élargit son visage.

- Je vois… Tu as fais un rêve érotique et c'est moi qui était dedans… Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve… Dit-elle s'approcha de moi et en se penchant vers mon oreille. Si tu veux je peux quand même venir chez toi, ça ne me dérange pas…

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres puis elle partit en avance en cours. J'avais du mal à croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve… ça m'avait sembler si réel!

- Tu nous explique? Intervint Hatsu avec curiosité.

- Eh bien… cette nuit j'ai vu Sakura qui était sur moi en train de m'embrasser et de me toucher le torse et tout… Expliquais-je avec gêne.

- Un rêve apparemment.

- Enfin!! Ton premier rêve sexuel! Tu n'es pas si irrécupérable! Je suis fier de toi mon petit Shao! Déclara Hatsu, ému.

Je soupirais… Il était vraiment bizarre parfois. Mais en tout cas, si c'était un rêve, j'espère ne plus le refaire. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas apprécié le toucher mais je

n'ai pas réussis à dormir paisiblement après. Un nouveau soupire sortit de mes lèvres. Je regagnais la classe avec Eriol et Hatsu. Je m'assis à côté de Sakura mais je

ne me sentais pas à mon aise. Comment pourrais-je l'être alors que je lui ai fait part d'un de mes rêve particulièrement étrange? Elle me regarda avec un sourire et je

me sentis encore plus gêné! La professeur de science entra.

- Bien aujourd'hui nous allons aborder le thème de la reproduction chez les Hommes.

À croire que le destin s'acharnait contre moi!!

- Alors, messieurs pour commencer je voudrais déjà vous dire de ne pas négliger les préliminaire chez les femmes, c'est en partit grâce à ça qu'une femme prend

du plaisir… Mais bon, ne nous égarons pas du cours qui est légèrement plus technique.

Je soupirais de soulagement, heureusement ce n'était pas un cours sur l'éducation sexuelle. Je sentis qu'on me donnait un léger coup de coude, je me tourna vers ma

droite et remarquais le regard de Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu veux les notes que je prendrais? Interrogeais-je.

- Ho non, pas la peine, je suis calé dans ce domaine… Je voulais juste te demander pourquoi c'était de moi que tu avais rêvé? C'est un désir refoulé? Sourit-elle.

- Non…

Je continuais à m'occupais du cours… quoi qu'il se passe je devrais être le meilleur pour ne pas faillir à ma réputation… en plus je me sentirais mal si je suis en

dessous de quelqu'un… Le cours se fini rapidement, ainsi que la journée. Je rentrais chez moi, se soir je serais seul puisque ma mère était partit en voyage d'affaire.

Je mangeais tranquillement puis allais dans ma chambre pour passer un pyjama, un tee-shirt et un caleçon. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit et éteignis la lumière. Je

m'endormis assez rapidement…

Je sentais des mains parcourir mon torse et relevé lentement mon tee-shirt, des lèvres s'attaquaient à mon cou… J'ouvris doucement les yeux, croisant le regard

émeraudes de Sakura, je me redressais légèrement. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne la repoussais pas au contraire, je m'allongeais complètement… Soudain je la fis basculer sous moi et allumais la lumière. C'était bien Sakura qui était sous mon corps.

- Je savais bien que ce n'était pas un rêve. Grommelais-je.

- Hum…dommage, je dois dire que je trouvais ça assez amusant.

Elle me força à me remettre sous elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ici? Qu'est-ce que tu  veux? Demandais-je.

- C'est très simple… mais je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire sinon je t'influencerais et je ne sais pas si se sera à mon avantage ou pas, donc tu ne sauras rien.

- Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que je ne saurais pas pourquoi tu es là. Déclarais-je déterminé.

- Je te dirais ce que je suis censé faire lorsque j'aurais réussis quelque chose. Répliqua-t-elle fermement.

- Et quelle est cette chose? Insistais-je.

- C'est dommage que la curiosité ne fasse pas partie des sept péchés capitaux. Maugréa-t-elle.

Elle me sourit d'un air carnassier puis elle se pencha de nouveau vers moi pour m'embrasser, je détournais la tête se qui accentua son sourire.

- Hum… je pensais pourtant que tu appréciais les baisers que je te donnais. Et je dois avouer que pour ton premier tu te débrouilles très bien. J'avais raison, tu

es bien formé.

- Mais de quoi tu parles? M'étonnais-je.

J'eu pour réponse que ses lèvres contre les miennes, elle lécha doucement ma lèvre inférieur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ouvris immédiatement la bouche et la

laissait insérer sa langue pour qu'elle caresse la mienne. Elle se colla un peu plus contre moi, j'étais troublé par cette proximité, sa poitrine effleurant mon torse, son ventre plat contre le mien plus musclé... C'était enivrant. Elle délaissa mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou, elle me redressa et retira mon tee-shirt, elle parsema mon torse de baiser fiévreux me forçant par la même occasion à me rallonger. Je perdais le contrôle de mon corps… Sakura me prit une main et la posa doucement sur sa poitrine… C'était la première fois que je touchais cette partie du corps. Je n'osais plus bouger, je la repoussais légèrement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? Murmurais-je.

- Parce que j'en ai envie, tout comme toi. Tu as beau dire que c'est stupide, ton corps réagit parfaitement et ton envie se fait de plus en plus pressante. Tu rêve

de me sentir contre toi, de te sentir en moi… dit-elle avec séduction.

Elle m'embrassa de nouveau mais de façon plus passionné, je caressais doucement son dos. Elle avait la peau douce. Son haut était étrange, elle n'avait qu'une ficelle

dans le dos mais tout le devant était recouvert de tissus… et elle portait une mini-jupe. Elle guida ma main jusqu'au nœud de son vêtement mais je résistais: je ne

voulais pas aller plus loin malgré l'envie que j'éprouvais…

- Va-t'en s'il te plait…

- Et si je ne veux pas? Provoqua-t-elle.

Elle me regardait d'un air farouche. Je ne voulais pas être méchant avec elle mais il n'était pas question que je sois utilisé comme un objet.

- Je te ferais mal. Menacais-je.

- Ce n'était pas toi qui ce matin disais que tu refusais de frapper une fille? Ou serait-ce juste une image que tu te donnes devant les autres pour leur faire croire

que tu es parfait? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Sors d'ici!

Son sourire s'élargit et elle ne bougea absolument pas. Elle était vraiment étrange comme fille, d'habitude lorsqu'on parle méchamment les gens s'en vont!

- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le petit ange… Peut être qu'il est en colère. Rit-elle.

- Dégage! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'amuses à me provoquer!? Tu n'as personne d'autre?! M'exclamais-je.

- Si sûrement mais c'est toi mon préféré. Alors je vais te cuisiné jusqu'à ce que je puisse t'avoir. Répliqua-t-elle.

Je serrais les poings pour éviter que la colère me ronge, ma mère m'avait toujours dit de ne pas me mettre en colère, se serait brisé quelque chose dans ma vie..

Mais devant Sakura j'éprouvais beaucoup de mal à me contenir.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas te lâcher. Je ferais tout pour t'avoir…quitte à parler avec ta "maman". Ajouta-t-elle.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses fines lèvres. Je n'y tins plus et lui donnais un coup de poing qui l'envoya à l'autre bout du lit. Elle se releva ensuite, du sang coulait de sa bouche.

- Bien, se sera suffisant pour se soir… Sourit-elle.

Elle sortit de ma chambre sans claquer la porte. Je regardais mon poing, les jointures étaient blanches, j'avais céder à la colère pour la première fois de ma vie et

j'avais  frapper une femme… un lâche.

**Sakura POV:**

J'arrivais devant le lycée tranquillement, j'avais une heure de retard mais ce n'était pas important, si j'allais en cours c'était uniquement pour Shaolan Li. Il s'était mit en colère hier, c'était bien pour moi. J'entrais dans la salle de classe et allais m'asseoir à coté de ma proie. J'avais décidé de l'ignoré un moment, se serait lui qui viendrait vers moi et j'en profiterais pour le tenter à nouveau. Je n'avais aucune trace de coup sur moi, tant mieux sinon ça me défigurerait et se serait pas très bon pour moi. L'égoïsme était également l'une de mes qualité je présume. C'est vrai que comparer à Li qui est la perfection incarné, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus impure, mais je m'y suis faites et je m'amuse beaucoup grâce à ça. La sonnerie retentit et je me levais avant de sortir.

- Attends, Sakura! M'interpella Shaolan.

Je m'arrêtais et le regardais. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans un placard… Assez sordide comme endroit mais bon.

- écoute, je suis désolé de m'être énervé hier… Excuse moi de t'avoir frapper. Dit-il, désolé.

- Comme si tu étais le premier… Et puis, c'est bien que tu te sois mis en colère, ça me montre que tu n'es pas parfait et j'aime ça. Déclarais-je avec un sourire.

Je m'assurais que la "pièce" ou nous étions enfermé était verrouillé puis je m'approchais de lui, il recula légèrement jusqu'à rencontrer le mur. Je me collais ensuite à lui. Je lui desserrais sa cravate pour l'enlever totalement puis je déboutonnais sa chemise. Il appréciait énormément les chemises apparemment. Je dévoilais son torse hâlé, il était très beau comme homme, il n'était pas acceptable de le laisser filer… Contrairement aux autres garçons du lycée, lui, c'était un homme, un vrai... Je me reculais légèrement pour l'observé un peu mieux, il avait un charme indéniable, même nous nous serions attiré par un tel mec. Pour une fois, je fis glisser les bretelles de mon débardeur, laissant apparaître mon sous-vêtement. Je le regardais encore, il me dévisageait aussi. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Je ne te comprends pas… Murmura-t-il doucement.

- ça n'a aucune importance, il faut que tu apprennes à te laisser bercer par tes sentiments et à abandonner ta raison… Souflais-je.

Je l'embrassais avec passion, il posa ses mains sur ma taille en répondant à mon baiser. Je me collais à lui pour qu'il sente toute les parties de mon corps. Je me sentis soudain tiré en arrière, il me repoussait encore.

- Je ne peux pas…désolé. Dit-il en détournant la tête.

Il s'éloigna de moi et réajusta ses vêtements, je souris en faisant de même. Il sortit du placard mais je cru bon d'ajouté quelque chose avant qu'il ne parte.

- à se soir!

Il s'arrêta puis il se remit en route. Le soir j'arrivais devant chez lui, je remarquais immédiatement qu'il avait fermé la porte à clé. Manque de chance pour lui ce n'était jamais pas là que j'étais entré. Je fis le tour de la maison et ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine avant de monter doucement les escaliers, arrivé devant sa chambre j'ouvris la porte…mais elle était fermé à clé. Je souris puis levais les yeux au ciel, ce genre d'obstacle n'était pas un problème pour lui. J'entendis un léger déclic et je pu cette fois-ci entrer dans la chambre. Il était comme d'habitude allongé dans son lit en train de dormir. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui.

**Normal POV:**

Sakura se pencha doucement vers le jeune homme qu'elle réveilla d'un simple baiser. Il la regarda avec étonnement.

- C'est bien d'avoir essayé de m'empêcher d'entrer mais ça ne fonctionnera jamais. Déclara-t-elle avec ironie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes? Je ne veux pas de toi. Répondit-il exaspéré.

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir…

Elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa mais plus doucement cette fois-ci. Il commença à caresser son dos, en adoucissant encore plus le baiser ce qui

déstabilisa Sakura. Jamais elle n'avait connu quelqu'un d'aussi doux avec elle. Il exerça une légère pression sur son dos pour qu'elle se colle à lui. Elle posa ses mains

sur son torse, les mains du jeune homme caressait les hanches de la jeune fille. Il la mit sous lui et approfondit légèrement le baiser. Elle releva doucement son tee-

shirt en laissant ses mains parcourir le torse musclé de son amant. Il abaissa lentement la bretelle de son débardeur noir tout en parsemant son épaule de baiser. Il se baissa légèrement pour faire descendre la fermeture éclair de la jupe en cuir que portait la jeune fille. Il démasqua ainsi ses jambes ou il répandit des baisers passionnés, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de sa compagne et il les remonta en entraînant le tissu à sa suite. Il embrassa doucement son ventre jusqu'au moment ou il arriva à sa poitrine qu'il délaissa pour rejoindre ses lèvres. Sakura l'accueillit avec joie! Sa douceur la déstabilisait, il lui faisait connaître quelque chose de complètement nouveau. Elle l'embrassa avec la passion qu'elle retenait jusque là et il lui rendit son baiser avec la même fièvre. Elle se mit sur lui et se baissa pour retiré lentement son caleçon… Elle embrassa la ceinture du jeune homme. Elle sentait contre sa poitrine, encore habillé, la virilité du jeune homme qui était réveillé. Il était nu désormais et elle avait encore ses sous-vêtement ainsi que son haut. Il l'incita à remonter pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il remonta le débardeur de Sakura jusqu'à le retiré totalement. Il caressait son dos, il aimait beaucoup ça apparemment puisqu'il y revenait toujours. Il s'attarda un instant au soutient-gorge mais redescendit bien vite. Elle attrapa sa main et la mena jusqu'à l'agrafe de son soutient-gorge et l'aida à le retirer. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte il s'était remit sur elle, il lui dévorait le cou de baiser tandis qu'il sentait la douce poitrine de la jeune fille lui caressé le torse. Il posa l'une de ses main sur le ventre plat de son amante qui ne tarda pas à les lui prendre pour les remonté jusqu'à sa poitrine, il commença à l'effleurer. Finalement il délaissa son cou pour regagné les deux vallées de la jeune fille, il les embrassa et vaincu sa timidité en léchant doucement le mamelon de Sakura. Ce contact si doux la fit gémir de plaisir et non de douleur. Elle saisit la main du jeune homme et l'emmena dans une contrée inconnue, il savait très bien ce qu'il fallait faire même s'il ne l'avait jamais pratiquer… Il insinua deux doigts en elle. Ses douces lèvres n'avaient pas désertées son sein magnifique et ses deux corps étranger commencèrent un mouvement de va-et-vient. Sakura poussa un autre gémissement, jamais elle n'aurait penser connaître autant de douceur… Il ressemblait à un enfant sur le sein maternelle, tellement innocent… Il se retira d'elle, il la regarda un moment puis il baissa son dernier sous-vêtement qui vola dans la pièce. Il s'allongea lascivement sur elle et ancra ses yeux dans les siens tout en s'amusant à frotter sa virilité contre son intimité, la faisant patienté… Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette torture, elle ne rêvait qu'à être possédé par ce petit ange qui deviendrait alors un véritable démon… Elle encercla sa taille avec ses jambes, Shaolan lui sourit tendrement avant de la faire sienne d'un coup de reins… Il ne sera plus jamais pur… C'était fini. Sakura gémit, son jeune défloré lui faisait connaître le plaisir sans la douleur et elle appréciait énormément. Le jeune homme commença un mouvement sensuel, il ne lâchait pas la jeune femme des yeux, il aimait voir le plaisir déformé ses traits. Pour la première fois, elle se sentit gênée, elle embrassa le jeune homme avec fougue. La tentatrice posa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon et commença à bouger son bassin, montrant ainsi la cadence qu'elle préférait. Le rythme s'accéléra, Sakura commençait à ne plus pouvoir se retenir… Son petit ange avait des secrets bien caché et il les lui révélait pour son plus grand plaisir. Une vague exquise l'emporta, elle cria en même temps que lui, il s'effondra sur elle. Il était en sueur tout comme elle et ils arboraient tout les deux un sourire béat…résultat de leur ébat. Shaolan s'endormit très vite sur la jeune fille qui lui caressait les cheveux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Succube (partie ****II****)**

**Shaolan POV:**

Le lendemain je me réveillais doucement, je posais la main sur l'autre moitié de mon lit pour le sentir complètement vide et froid. Je me relevais brusquement: elle était parti… Je me préparais rapidement avant d'aller au lycée, j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle serait à l'heure. Je voulais la voir après cette soirée… C'était ma première fois, la seule fois ou j'avais vu l'intérêt de coucher avec une fille. Je sentis qu'on me tenait l'épaule, je me retournais pour voir Eriol et Hatsu.

- Alors, bien dormis? Me demanda Hatsu.

- Peu mais bien. Répondis-je distraitement.

- Peu? S'étonna Eriol.

À cet instant je vis Sakura entré dans l'enceinte du lycée. Je ne pris pas la peine de me tourner vers Hatsu et Eriol.

- Je vous raconterais plus tard.

Je me mis à courir pour arrivé à la hauteur de Sakura, elle était aussi belle que la veille… Mais je préférais la voir avec cet air gêné, doux et fiévreuse de désir. Là

elle était sûre d'elle, on aurait dit une fille très hautaine.

- Pourquoi tu es partie? Interrogeais-je doucement.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais rester. Fit-elle remarquer.

- Bah c'est ce qu'on fait en général.

- Pas moi, en général je m'en vais aussitôt l'acte fini… Tu as eu de la chance je suis restée jusqu'à ce que t'endorme. Déclara-t-elle indifféremment.

Elle était plus froide avec moi maintenant… Peut être parce que nous sommes au lycée. Je lui pris la main et l'entraînais dans une salle vide. Je la regardais dans les

yeux et soupirais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandais-je calmement.

- Hein?

- Avant c'était toujours toi qui essayais de venir me voir, de me tenter et de coucher avec moi et maintenant... plus rien. Dis-je en ne sachant comme réagir.

- Ha bon?… Tu as envie qu'on recommence? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard séducteur.

Je ne répondis rien et rougis légèrement, elle posais toujours des questions avec un tel tact! Je l'entendis rire puis elle m'embrassa fougueusement.

- Alors viens ce soir, j'ai organisé une fête avec des amis. C'est chez moi, voilà l'adresse.

Elle écrivit rapidement sur un morceau de papier une adresse et me la fourra dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Elle allait partir mais je la retins et l'embrassais

doucement, je la sentis frissonner et se coller un peu plus à moi. Lorsque je décollais mes lèvres des siennes je laissais mon regard ancré dans le sien en gardant ses

mains dans les miennes.

- Je…on doit aller en cours. Dit-elle avec gêne.

Je souris, ça devait être la première fois que je l'entendais parler des cours aussi sérieusement! Elle partit rapidement hors de la salle pour aller dans la notre, je sortis à mon tour et je me fis accoster par Eriol et Hatsu.

- Il faut vraiment que tu nous explique! S'écria Hatsu.

- Quoi? M'étonnais-je.

- On t'a vu avec Sakura, on a même faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en te voyant l'embrasser! Expliqua Eriol avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?! S'exclama Hatsu.

- Hier soir…on a fait l'amour. Avouais-je.

Hatsu tomba à la renverse puis il se releva rapidement.

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi?? Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

- Pas du tout… C'est juste que Sakura m'a donné envie. Je n'ai pas su lui résister…

- Tu as aimé? Sourit Eriol.

- Oui.

- Donc tu sors avec elle maintenant. Insista Hatsu.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué.

- En tout cas tu as trempé ton biscuit! C'est cool t'as enfin connu le bonheur d'être un mec! Déclara Hatsu avec un grand sourire.

Je leur souris et allais en salle de classe ou je me mis avec Sakura.

**Sakura POV:**

La musique résonnait partout dans la maison, l'alcool coulait à flot, les chambres avaient déjà commencer à se remplir et certains couples faisaient leur préliminaire dans le salon. Sexe, alcool et musique, il n'y a rien de mieux! Je sentis des bras m'entourés la taille, je tournais la tête pour voir Kazuma. Je me dégageais de lui et le regardais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Comment se passe ta mission? Demanda-t-il, enjoué.

- Elle est presque complète, si tout se déroule selon mon plan, se soir il saura tout. Répondis-je indifférente.

- Et niveau performance? Insista Kazuma.

Je ne répondis pas, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas me jeter sur Shaolan. Il était tellement doux et passionné à la fois. C'était impossible à décrire la façon dont il me touchait, si je traînais trop avec lui je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de ses caresses.

- Vu la tête que tu as, je dirais que tu es accro à ses performances. Mais est-ce qu'il est meilleurs que moi? Interrogea-t-il en me collant à lui.

Il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa violemment. Je souris et répondis à son baiser, je n'avais jamais aimé Kazuma, nous étions proche car nous étions entré dans le métier en même temps. Il commença à me toucher l'entrejambe et je fis de même, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit de verre casser. Je relevais la tête et croisais le regard de Shaolan… Il avait tout vu. Il fit demi-tour et commença à s'en aller, je laissais immédiatement Kazuma pour courir après Shaolan.

- Shaolan! Attends-moi!

Je réussis à le rattraper: il s'était égarer dans la maison, il cherchait la sortit mais ne trouvait que des escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. Je lui attrapais le poignet mais il se dégagea rapidement, je me mis face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as? M'étonnais-je.

- Rien, ou est la sortie?! Demanda-t-il agressivement.

- Menteur… Murmurais-je.

Je lui pris la main et l'emmenais dans une chambre ou la musique ne résonnait pas et ou je pourrais l'entendre sans problème. Il se tourna directement vers la porte, je

verrouillais la porte et empochais la clé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Répétais-je.

- Je t'ai dis qu'il n'y avait rien! S'énerva-t-il.

Sakura: regarde-moi Shaolan.

Il ancra ses yeux dans les miens, il était en colère, je le voyais…mais il y avait autre chose... de la jalousie? Je m'approchais de lui et posais mes mains sur ses joues, il me repoussa.

- Je ne suis pas une chose dont tu te sers quand tu en as envie! Si tu as tellement envie de coucher va voir l'autre con! Déclara-t-il avec colère.

- Mais c'est qu'il devient vulgaire… mais tu sais petit ange, je ne te lâcherais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec Kazuma… Serais-tu jaloux? Demandais-je avec un sourire.

- Sûrement pas!

Je souris, il devenait comme tout les adolescents désormais, lorsqu'il était blessé, il mentait. Je reculais vers la porte.

- Bon, je vais peut être aller voir Kazuma finalement… Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je commençais à sortir la clé de ma poche lorsque je me sentis plaquer contre le mur, Shaolan faisait un rempart avec ses bras, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Il était devenu plus violent… Son baiser était passionné.

**Normal POV:**

Sakura portait une chemise noire très décolleté et une jupe en cuir. Shaolan quant à lui était entièrement revêtu de blanc… L'ange et le démon. Shaolan agrippa les deux pans de la chemise de Sakura et les écarta vivement, faisant sauté joyeusement quelques petits boutons au passage. Il embrassa sa gorge avec passion, il suça avidement la peau à la naissance de sa poitrine laissant une marque rouge. La jeune fille poussa le jeune homme vers le lit, il la souleva et la posa doucement, malgré son état de colère et d'envie il ne parvenait pas à se montrer violent. Sakura déboutonna lentement la chemise de Shaolan pendant que celui-ci s'occupait de sa jupe. Il la retira en même temps que le sous-vêtement.

- Si tu aimes tellement être touché à cet endroit tu vas être servis. Déclara-t-il avec colère.

Il se mit à lécher doucement l'antre de la demoiselle qui hoqueta de surprise, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce garçon pouvait faire de telles choses. Elle ferma les

yeux et caressa doucement les cheveux de son amant qui se trouvaient près de son bas ventre, sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, des gémissements de plus en plus fort franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres pour le plus grand plaisir de Shaolan. Se dernier était devenu plus doux, il n'arrivait pas à la détesté… Il se redressa pour aller l'embrasser, elle l'accueillit avec un désir et une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle.

- Pourquoi…est-ce que tu te laisses toucher par… Kazuma? Demanda-t-il, haletant.

- L'habitude… mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai envie d'être. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je souhaite atteindre le paradis qui m'a été refusé…

Elle mit sa main derrière la nuque du jeune homme et l'attira à elle. Elle retira prestement son pantalon qui commençait à la gênée de plus en plus, il la mit sur lui et lui caressa langoureusement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il dégrafe le soutient-gorge. Il la força à se remettre sous lui et sa langue la tortura à nouveau. Il lui dessina le contours de ses mamelons tout en effleurant ses bout de seins durcis par le plaisir, elle se cambra. Le jeune homme sourit et continua son œuvre, se délectant de la vue et des gémissements contenu de la jeune fille, il fut cependant surpris lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sakura toucher sa virilité. Son excitation redoubla… L'amante passa la main sous  le caleçon de son compagnon et commença son mouvement expert… Shaolan se contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il avait un peu de mal. Il agrippa la main de Sakura et la fit lâcher son jouet… Elle retira le caleçon du jeune garçon et le poussa vers elle. Elle le voulait, elle ne voulait plus attendre! Pourquoi attendre alors que le bonheur est à porté de main? Tout comme la dernière fois, il s'amusa à la tenter encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se colle à lui en se faisant pénétré. Le mouvement au début lent et doux se fit de plus en plus passionné. Sakura haletait sous le plaisir, Shaolan était l'amant parfait, il lui donnait à chaque fois un immense plaisir qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui procurer…  Shaolan se répandit en elle après avoir crié son extase et lui avoir fait hurlé son plaisir. Sakura en était encore tremblante, il la ramena vers lui et passa un bras autours de sa taille. Il se blottit contre elle et elle en fit autant, malgré leur nuit ils recherchaient encore le contact de l'autre. C'était la première fois que Sakura restait aussi longtemps avec un homme après l'acte. Elle le regarda puis son regard fut attiré par autre chose et elle soupira. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Shaolan… Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je voulais à tout prix coucher avec toi… Commença-t-elle.

- Et je le veux toujours, même si maintenant je le veux un peu moins.

- Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu? Demanda-t-elle subitement.

- …Hum…pas particulièrement, mais ma mère y croit dur comme fer! Répondit Shaolan pensivement.

- Et elle a raison, Dieu existe Shaolan tout comme les anges. D'ailleurs, on t'a toujours dit que tu étais un ange n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

- Et est-ce que tu sais comment on devient un ange? Interrogea Sakura.

- C'est en mourant, non?

- Non… Les anges perdent rarement leurs plumes dans le monde des humains, mais si un bébé, ou un humain encore innocent est touché par cette plume il

deviendra un ange vingt ans plus tard… Un jour, un ange nommé Alexiel se rendit dans le monde des humains pour une mission que Dieu lui avait confié. Lors de

cette mission, il fut blessé et ses plumes se dispersèrent dans le monde des humains touchant énormément de nouveau-né et de personne innocente. Il en y a

beaucoup trop et Dieu n'a plus beaucoup de place au paradis à ses côtés car les anges sont peu nombreux à mourir, il ne peut pas accueillir trop d'ange… C'est

pour cette raison qu'il a demandé à Satan de lui rendre un service: il fallait réduire le nombre des anges potentielles. Peu importe comment, mais ils ne fallaient pas les

tués. C'est comme ça que Satan a eu l'idée d'envoyer des gens comme moi pour tenter les humains qui avaient été touché par une plume. Pour qu'une personne

touché par une plume ne devienne pas un ange il faut qu'elle ai commis au moins l'un des sept péchés capitaux… Je t'ai fait commettre la colère, l'envie et ma

spéciallité: la luxure.

- Ta spécialité? Répéta Shaolan.

- Je suis un succube Shaolan. Un démon faite femme qui n'est attiré que par le sexe…

- Ce que tu racontes est… Commença Shaolan.

- Je sais que ça te semble bizarre mais c'est le cas. Tu pourras en parler à ta mère, elle est au courant pour l'histoire des plumes… C'est pour ça que j'ai

profité de son absence pour entrer dans ta vie. Ma mission est désormais fini.

Shaolan était abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre… Sakura s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, il ferma instantanément les yeux et s'endormit. La jeune femme

déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se rhabiller et de sortir. Elle regarda un instant Shaolan avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.

- Adieu Shaolan… et désolée. Murmura-t-elle tristement.

Elle quitta la pièce sans aucun bruit. Le lendemain, lorsque Shaolan se réveilla il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'il était de nouveau seul dans le lit, il n'en voulait

pas à Sakura, devenir un suppo de Dieu n'avait jamais fait partit de ses ambitions, mais il la voulait auprès de lui, c'était la seule chose qu'il désirait réellement. Il

s'habilla et descendit les marches, il n'y avait plus personne, la maison était vide. Il trouva juste Kazuma endormit sur le canapé, il lui donna un coup de pied ce qui

réveilla tout de suite le jeune endormit.

- Mais t'es cinglé! S'écria Kazuma.

- Ou est Sakura? Demanda froidement Shaolan.

- Sa mission est finit, elle n'a plus de raison de rester, elle a d'autre chose à faire! Allez le morveux trouve toi une autre fille.

Avant que Shaolan est dit quoi que se soit, Kazuma avait disparu. Le jeune homme se retrouva seul dans la maison, il donna un coup de pied dans un coussin à

porté de main.

- Et merde!! Je te retrouverais Sakura! Peu importe le temps que ça prendra!! Hurla-t-il.

………………………………………...

Un an avait passé depuis cette fameuse soirée et Shaolan avait bien changer. Physiquement, il ne ressemblait plus au petit garçon modèle mais à un prédateur et mentalement… Il était devenu le garçon qui avait le plus d'aventure du lycée, Eriol et Hatsu étaient resté avec lui malgré cette transformation car Shaolan leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'ils savaient très bien qu'une seule fille comptait à ses yeux… Cette chère Sakura. Ils l'avaient tout de suite remarqué, lorsque Shaolan parlait des filles avec qui il sortait son visage restait froid et il disait qu'ils avaient juste "coucher" tandis que son regard s'illuminait dès qu'il parlait de Sakura et il disait qu'ils avaient "fait l'amour" ce qui pour lui n'avait pas du tout la même signification. Shaolan sortait du lycée lorsque Hatsu l'interpela.

- Hey!! Oublie pas que se soir on sort!

- Ouais, on se retrouve devant la boite. Sourit Shaolan.

Il partit chez lui et se prépara. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise noire, ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il ne semblait rien avoir en commun avec les deux

Shaolan…

**Sakura POV:**

J'étais avec Kazuma en boite, nous avions décidé de sortir pour nous amusé un peu. Il me trouvait triste depuis que j'avais fini ma mission avec Shaolan et c'était le cas… Il me manquait atrocement, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de penser à lui désormais. Jamais je ne le reverrais et c'est mieux ainsi, il doit m'en vouloir d'avoir ruiné sa chance d'être un ange. Kazuma me donna un léger coup sur la tête.

- Tu penses encore à lui! Amuses-toi un peu, oublie au moins pour se soir! Gronda-t-il gentimment.

- Oui…

- Je comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves à ce morveux! Il m'a quand même bien amoché! Grimaça-t-il.

Je souris en me rappelant de ce jour ou Kazuma était venu me voir en m'hurlant dessus, apparemment Shaolan l'avait vu et lui avait demandé de lui dire ou je me trouvais, comme Kazuma avait refusé Shaolan l'avait frapper…. Kazuma avait eu un œil au beurre noir et des bosses un peu partout, il était moche pendant trois jours!

- Bon! Moi je vais aller danser! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Okay…

Il partit sur le dance floor! Pendant que je fixais un point devant moi, je soupirais un bon coup et décidais d'oublier Shaolan au moins pour se soir! Le prochain qui

me draguait, s'il n'était pas moche je me le faisait.

**Shaolan POV:**

Nous étions enfin rentré dans la boite! La queue avait été longue puisque cette boite est la plus réputé de la ville mais l'attente valait le coup en général. Hatsu et Eriol foncèrent sur la piste de danse, Hatsu commençait déjà à draguer, Eriol était un peu moins dragueur mais bon nombre de filles avaient accouru vers lui. De mon côté je me dirigeais vers le bar pour me commander quelque chose à boire, soudain je me figeais… Assise au bar… elle était là! Sakura était là! Je la vis soupirer… Elle semblait moins heureuse qu'avant. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

- Salut, sa te dérange si je me mets à côté de toi? demanais-je tranquillement.

- Non…

Elle n'avait pas tourné son regard vers moi et ne semblait pas avoir reconnu ma voix qui était devenu légèrement plus grave qu'avant. Je décidais d'en profiter.

- T'as l'air un peu déprimé… Tu penses au prince charmant?

- On peut dire ça… Je l'ai trouver mais je ne peux pas rester avec lui… Mais bon c'est pas grave! Je vais m'en remettre! Et toi? Tu as une femme dans ta vie? Interrogea-t-elle sans me regarder.

- C'est un peu compliquer… J'aime une femme mais elle est partit après m'avoir révélé qu'elle était un succube et qu'elle avait été envoyé pour empêcher que

je devienne un ange. Expliquais-je indifféremment.

Je vis Sakura s'étonné, se redresser puis me regarder.

- Shaolan! S'étonna-t-elle.

- Content de te revoir! Souris-je.

Elle se leva brusquement et partit en direction de la piste de danse.

**Normal POV:**

**Mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que je fais!? Je reste? Non! Si je reste je ne pourrais plus partir! Il est devenu tellement beau! **

Sakura se dirigea vers les toilettes, bizarrement elles étaient vides. Elle s'appuyais contre le lavabo et ferma les yeux en soupirant… Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle

sursauta en remarquant Shaolan en face d'elle.

- C'est les toilettes des filles! S'offusqua-t-elle.

- Et alors? Tu es bien rentré plusieurs fois chez moi sans y être invité! rétorqua-t-il.

Il s'approcha de Sakura et la prit par la taille.

- Pourquoi tu es partie? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ma mission était terminé. Répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

- Et alors? Tu restes bien avec Kazuma alors que se n'est pas une mission. Tu pouvais rester avec moi… Ou alors c'est parce que tu ne m'appréciais pas.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Intervint Sakura.

Sakura essaya de se défaire de l'emprise qu'exerçait Shaolan sur elle mais elle n'y parvint pas. Se dernier sourit et se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer de léger

baiser dans le cou.

- Shaolan… arrête… Je t'en pris… Supplia-t-elle.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que si tu continue à me toucher comme ça je ne pourrais plus m'en passer et je ne le veux pas. Soufla Sakura.

Shaolan se redressa avec étonnement et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Viens chez moi. Proposa-t-il.

- Hors de question! Répondit Sakura.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne veux pas voir ta mère après ce que je t'ai fais. Dit Sakura.

- Pas de problème, je vis dans un appart'. J'ai quitté la maison, je ne supportais plus de voir le regard déçu de ma mère. Expliqua Shaolan calmement.

Sakura baissa la tête, elle se sentait coupable. Le jeune homme le remarqua et lui leva le menton.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en vouloir pour le comportement de ma mère. Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un ange, c'était sa visée pas la mienne. La seule chose

que tu devrais regretté c'est de m'avoir abandonné après cette nuit… Gronda-t-il doucement. Je peux tout supporter Sakura, si tu es là.

- Tu devrais m'en vouloir… Soupira Sakura.

- Je t'en veux et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu viennes chez moi. Tu  n'as pas envie de te faire pardonner? Interrogea le jeune homme.

Sakura soupira, c'est vrai qu'elle devait au moins ça à Shaolan… D'ailleurs elle s'était promis de partir avec le premier garçon pas moche qu'elle rencontrerait et

Shaolan était loin d'être laid. Se dernier lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la boite, il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture et lui tint la portière le temps qu'elle monte. Il

grimpa à son tour et se mit en route, ils arrivèrent peu de temps après. Shaolan ouvrit la porte de son nouveau chez lui et laissa entrer Sakura avant de refermé la

porte. Ils allèrent dans le salon, Shaolan prépara du café et en déposa une tasse fumante devant la jeune fille.

- C'est sympa, je m'attendais plus à un taudis… Avoua Sakura.

- C'est pas parce que j'ai décidé de ne plus vivre chez ma mère que je ne fais plus parti de la famille… Mais plus important, je veux savoir la vrai raison pour

laquelle tu es partie.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Se défendit Sakura.

Shaolan força Sakura à s'allonger sur le canapé, il la dominait en lui tenant les poignets de chaque côtés de son visage.

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir jusqu'à ce que tu m'ais dit la vérité. Déclara-t-il avec détermination.

Il commença à titiller son cou de sa langue, Sakura ressentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son ventre, elle essaya de se débattre sachant très bien qu'elle n'y

parviendrait pas, elle ne voulait pas devenir dépendante au jeune homme qu'elle avait quitter il y a un an de ça. Il mit ses poignets ensemble dans une seule main et

commença à toucher son intimité… Elle dut avouer qu'il l'étreignait comme un homme et non comme le jeune défloré qu'il avait été…

- Arrête… Supplia-t-elle.

- Dis-moi… Soufla-t-il.

- Je ne voulais pas être dépendante de toi! Toutes tes caresses me rendent folle! Pour la première fois je n'ai jamais pu oublier une de mes nuits! À cause de

toi je ne me sens plus rassasié lorsque je couche avec un autre! S'exclama Sakura avec sincérité.

Il la regarda avec étonnement puis il lui sourit tendrement.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te lâcher après ce que tu viens de me dire? Dit-il amoureusement.

Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il lui vouait depuis un an. Elle n'y répondit pas tout de suite mais elle fut incapable de résister trop longtemps alors elle lui répondit avec ses sentiments. Leur baiser devenait passionné, le jeune homme passa sa main sous le corsage de sa compagne, touchant sans retenu sa poitrine chargé de désir, Sakura avait hate qu'il lui enlève le bout de tissu qui devenait gênant pour qu'il puisse intensifié ses caresses. Elle commença à déboutonné sa chemise et à laisser ses mains errer sur se torse sublimement musclé. Elle y déposa ses lèvres mais le jeune homme se baissa pour pouvoir poser sa langue sur le ventre de son amante. Il n'était toujours pas décidé à lui enlevé ses vêtements, il caressa sensuellement ses jambes fuselées, la faisant frissonner au passage. Elle lui retira totalement sa chemise pour profiter de ses fortes omoplates. Il remonta vers elle en relevant en même temps son haut avant de le lui retirer totalement, il regarda ses seins tendu mais encore retenu par la barrière du soutien gorge. Elle le força à se mettre sous elle et déposa des baisers sulfureux sur son torse, elle se dirigea rapidement vers son pantalon qu'elle ouvrit rapidement pour l'enlever. Le jeune homme en profita pour lui dégrafer le vulgaire bout de tissu qui formait une barrière entre sa peau et la sienne, il posa délicatement sa main sur  ses deux trésors en les caressant doucement. Il vit la lueur de désir dans les yeux de Sakura, il savait qu'elle voulait qu'il la prenne tout de suite mais il était bien décidé à lui faire découvrir toute la beauté du septième ciel… Il conduisit son visage jusqu'à ses lèvres, elle l'embrassait passionnément, il passa sa main sous sa jupe et baissa lentement son sous-vêtements qui tomba avec un bruit mat sur le sol, il se redressa légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en position assise. Il embrassa Sakura avec une fougue qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu et introduit deux doigts en elle. Elle remarqua avec plaisir et regret que son mouvement était devenu plus expérimenté. De sa main libre il mit des doigts dans sa bouche et commença à sucer lentement la poitrine de la jeune femme qui poussait des gémissements de plus en plus fort. Son amant sentit qu'elle avait eu un spasme plus violent que les autres, il sourit puis il l'allongea de nouveau sous lui, elle était en sueur… Il retira rapidement sa jupe, il se baissa pour de nouveau gagner son ventre puis il descendit encore, sa langue commença son œuvre, Sakura était encore engourdit par le plaisir qu'elle avait ressentit qu'un autre recommençait, les mains de Shaolan avait saisi sa poitrine dans une caresse un peu plus violente mais non douloureuse au contraire, ça accentuait le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Elle se cambra encore en ne retenant plus ses vagues de plaisir qu'elle exprimait désormais sans honte. Lorsque Shaolan eu fini sa douce torture elle le mit sous elle et lui retira son caleçon. Elle parsema son torse de baiser et s'arrêtant à ses mamelons et les mordit tendrement, elle sentit sous elle la virilité du jeune homme devenir encore plus dure. Elle sourit malicieusement puis elle se baissa. Elle prit le sexe du jeune homme à pleine main, elle le lécha doucement au début, mettant Shaolan au supplice, il en voulait plus. Il cambra son bassin, faisait comprendre ainsi son impatience à la jeune fille qui sourit avant de prendre son membre à pleine bouche et ainsi commencer à exciter fortement son compagnon. C'était la première qu'on lui faisait une aussi bonne fellation! Jamais il n'avait cru qu'un tel plaisir était possible… Ses mouvements de va-et-viens avec sa langue étaient exquis. Il jouit sans retenu, la jeune fille était habitué à cela désormais. Elle remonta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Il la mit sous elle et en attendant de retrouver son aptitude il introduit en elle deux corps étrangers. Il sentait son membre gonflé de plaisir au fur et à mesure que Sakura gémissait. Il retira enfin ses doigts et la pénétra d'un coup de reins. Ses va-et-vient se répercutèrent dans tout le corps de la jeune femme qui criait son plaisir qui devenait de plus en plus intense. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un homme normal et non pas un incube puisse lui donner autant de plaisir.  Lorsqu'il se répandit en elle, elle se sentait ailleurs tellement cette vague de jouissance était grande. Il roula sur le côté pour se positionné juste à la droite de la jeune femme qui reprenait son souffle. Elle était épuisé… Cependant elle se releva doucement et se pencha pour attraper sa jupe mais une main l'en empêcha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Shaolan méfiant.

- Je m'en vais…Murmura-t-elle tristement.

- Je ne t'ai pas assez fatiguer apparemment. Constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il la força à se rallonger sur le lit et se mit sur elle, les yeux brillants.

- Je n'en peux plus Shaolan… Je ne peux pas recommencer. Avoua-t-elle.

- Alors ne pars pas. Déclara-t-il doucement..

- Si je ne le fais pas maintenant je ne pourrais plus le faire. Lorsque tu voudras me quitter je ne pourrais plus vivre comme avant.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu me quittes… Je tiens à toi… Je pense que l'on peut appeler ça de l'amour…

Il embrassa doucement Sakura qui y répondit.

- Mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi…  Je suis un succube. Insista-t-elle.

- Je m'en fiche… Tu ne peux pas quitter le diable pour moi? Sourit Shaolan.

- … J'ai un contrat avec lui.

- Quel contrat? demanda-t-il curieusement.

- J'ai un quota à faire avant de décider si je veux le quitter. Je dois coucher avec treize milles personnes en tout.

- Et il t'en reste combien? Demanda Shaolan inquiet.

- Cinq. Je ne peux pas coucher avec cinq autres personnes en sachant que tu m'attends.

- Bien sûr que si! Je veux bien accepter de te prêter à cinq autres personnes mais après tu ne seras qu'à moi… Dit-il tendrement.

Il lui sourit et elle se sentit apaisé. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée qu'un homme serait prêt à un tel sacrifice. Rare sont les personnes qui acceptaient que leurs copines les

trompent pour accomplir sont devoir. Il se mit à côté d'elle en la collant à lui, elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine en le caressant tendrement… C'est ainsi qu'elle

s'endormit sous le regard bien veillant et amoureux de Shaolan.

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla sous les caresses de Shaolan qui lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner.

- J'ai pensé à une chose, c'est toi qui choisis les cinq personnes qui restent ou pas? Interrogea-t-il.

- Heureusement oui!

- Et tu as un délai ou pas? Continua-t-il.

- Non.

- Donc si je te présente à cinq connaissance et que tu couches avec ça irait? Insista Shaolan.

- Oui… Mais je préfère éviter de coucher avec des gens que tu côtoie. Déclara Sakura.

- Ce n'était pas prévu ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que j'ai des "amis" qui organisent de temps à autres des orgies donc je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen

d'en finir rapidement avec cette affaire non?

- Oui… Il y en a une se soir à la boite Cocoon.

- Je sais je connais le gérant… Avoua Shaolan.

- Comme moi, après tout c'est mon terrain de chasse. Sourit Sakura.

**Shaolan POV:**

C'était la soirée… J'avais laisser Sakura toute seule pour que les autres ne se fassent pas d'idée sur nous deux, je l'avais vu sortir du salon et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas la suivre. Je ne voulais pas la partager mais si c'était le seul moyen pour que je puisse l'avoir avec moi pour le restant de mes jours alors j'étais prêt à l'accepter. Je regardais ma montre… Elle avait disparu depuis une heure…

- Hey mon choux! T'as l'air préoccupé.

- Ha c'est toi Meiling… Soupirais-je en me retournant vers elle.

- Hé oui! Alors tu ne t'amuses pas? Pourtant d'habitude t'es le premier à aller dans les chambres. Fit-elle remarquer.

- Je sais.

- Peut être que tu n'as pas trouver de proie à ton gout… Dit-elle, aguicheuse.

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa en me touchant l'entrejambe. Je me séparais d'elle en soupirant, elle avait toujours essayer de m'avoir et elle avait toujours

échoué. Je sentis mon bras enserré, je fixais mon regard sur mon bras droit pour voir Sakura.

- Ne l'approche pas. Menaça-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi? S'énerva Meiling.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il est à moi, ne t'avise pas de le toucher.

Je vis Meiling serrer les poings puis partir, elle n'aimait pas la compétition. Sûrement parce qu'elle perdrait face à Sakura. Je souris et me tournais vers elle.

- Alors comme ça je suis à toi? Dis-je avec ironie.

- Désolée d'avoir dit ça mais je n'ai pas supporter la voir te toucher… S'excusa Sakura avec gêne.

- Je comprends… C'est fait?

- Oui! Ça a prit un peu plus de temps que prévu parce qu'il y a eu des invités en plus! Sourit-elle.

- Pardon? M'étouffais-je.

- Ou à la base on était deux filles et cinq garçons mais un garçon et une fille se sont incrusté en plus… Donc c'est bon, j'ai fais mon quota. Expliqua Sakura avec un sourire.

- Et tu étais obligé de… faire ça avec autant de garçons à la fois?

- C'est pas toi qui voulait que j'aille vite? demanda-t-elle.

- Si…

Je lui pris la main et nous sommes sortit. Je souhaitais être au calme et seul avec elle. Je l'embrassais doucement avec un sourire.

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

**Voilà c'est mon deuxième oneshot! J'espère qu'il vous aura plut! J'ai voulu essayer un autre style mais je dois dire que je ne suis pas satisfaites... Mais bon! Merci de m'avoir lu! bisous a tous!**


End file.
